


A Little Extra Time Alone

by Anonymous



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Alley Blow Jobs, Alley Sex, Caught in the Act, Cunnilingus, Episode: s04e03 The Occupation, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 19:36:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15126443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: It's been a long while since Hera and Kanan had some time alone. They make the most of it.





	A Little Extra Time Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Hera and Kanan hiding out in the alley in 04.03, but they don't get interrupted by Zeb. Give them that alone time they've been craving.
> 
> \+ Thrill of the danger of being discovered  
> \+ They have to keep quiet  
> \+ Half-clothed

"You could always see me." Her voice carries that half tease he loves along with an emotion of her own that Hera's never let herself say in words. Words are trouble, and Kanan abandons them now, leaning into her, meeting her mouth with his. It's easy and natural, like there's been no time between this and the last time, but the last time was on Atollon, and that's been a while.

His hands find her shoulders, enjoying the soft skin he finds under his fingertips. The number of times he's seen her in any other clothes than her flight suit can be counted on one hand, and he won't ever have another chance except in his dreams. Fingers will have to serve, exploring the straps over her shoulders and down her back.

Hera sighs against his lips. She arches as his hands stroke her, wrists rubbing against her lekku.

It has been a long time. He learned years ago that Hera could go for weeks or longer between times she's interested in sex if she's under stress, and they're always under stress these days. He has never been foolish enough to complain that the worst effect their association with the Rebellion has been on their sex life. That would spell the end of their sex life. Nevertheless, she's been stressed due to their losses back at the last base, and while she's invited him into her bunk most nights since then, it's solely been to hold her. He likes holding her, and he sleeps better for it, and he will wait for Hera to get her head in a better place, even if it takes months or years.

Her jaw shifts against his, her teeth grabbing lightly at his lower lip. She pushes against him, walking him backwards until his back is against the wall of the narrow alley.

Stress is bad, but danger has a different effect. He smiles under her insistent kisses. Her head has found its better place. Kanan quietly thanks the Force and any local deities who care to weigh in as her body presses against his. He deepens the pressure against the muscles under her shoulder blades, massaging as he draws her closer.

Hera whispers against his mouth, "I figure we have a little while until Zeb finds those 'speeders. What do you think?"

Thinking is getting harder, and that's not the only thing. "I'm sure we have some time." He kisses her again before asking, "Any suggestions on how to spend it?"

"How quiet can you be?"

He can't see the look in her eyes, can only feel the quick twist of her smile against his before he feels her pull away. She's a vague presence in the Force, bright and unique, and he can sense her from three star systems away, but when she's not touching him, Kanan can only make a guess at what Hera's doing now.

Then he feels one hand run firmly over the front of his trousers, while the other unfastens them with a momentary fumble at the catch. His arms go to reach for her, but her hands are faster, and she pulls his half-hard cock out through the fly, and then she's crouching or kneeling because her hot mouth takes him in. Kanan's head smacks against the hard wall as he lets out a choked sigh.

Some things have been a very long time. She's never mastered keeping her lips stretched past her teeth, grazing him as she moves back and forth. Her tongue makes up for it, pushing and licking, stroking the head and down his shaft. Her strong hand strokes the base of him in time with the rest. Her other hand is splayed against his abdomen, holding his body in place against the wall and discouraging him from thrusting his hips. Part of him would be happy to continue this as is, his knees locking, his hand resting on her covered head.

Instead, he taps her shoulder, the same way she does when his mouth is between her legs making her moan. Hera pulls off him with a wet slurp that almost ends him right there. He hears her stand a moment before she's in his arms, and he tastes a hint of salt in her mouth as he kisses her again.

"No good?" she asks, a little out of breath.

"Too good."

He wants to pulls the straps down her shoulders and kiss his way across her body. He wants to spread her out on a nice bed with real sheets, although he'd take any free bunk right now. He wants to spend the next hour tasting her until she's a warm, happy, boneless green mess. But Zeb is going to contact them soon, and if he doesn't, it'll be the kids in some kind of trouble. They don't have an hour or a bunk, much less a few days in a nicely furnished room with a view far away from the war. They have a few minutes, there are stormtroopers close by, and this alley smells. It will have to be enough.

He kisses her again. He is never going to be tired of kissing her. He has an idea, though. "Turn around."

He can sense her hesitation, but she trusts him, and she's as ready as he is. His hands reach around and find the fastening for the loose pants she's wearing. Hera helps him guide them down just far enough. He coaxes her to lean forward until he's sure her hands are touching the other wall. She changes her stance, expecting him to take her quickly. Instead, he falls to one knee and leans in. Usually she's on her back when he does this, and with or without his sight, there's not much difficulty in finding his target. It's a little more difficult now, but the surprised groan she makes then stifles is well worth the effort as his tongue brushes against her. Upside-down, he's not going to do his best work, but Hera's gasps tell him he's not doing half bad as he licks his way into her, opening her, feeling her slick and ready.

He makes a note to try this later when they have more time to explore, preferably somewhere with a door, and not a door that Chopper will come behind them to unlock and let the rest of the crew walk in unaware. Again.

Kanan stands and shifts, bending his knees as he guides his cock into her. She's shorter than he is, which makes keeping the right height a challenge. Her body temperature is higher than his, a good wet heat he is also never going to tire of. He holds one hip with his hand and uses the other to stroke the sensitive tip of one lek, then the other, enjoying the way the contact makes her writhe. In less hurried times, they've coupled like this over the edge of a bunk, or the couch in the common room, or that one time in the cockpit, and when he can position himself, he'll take the ends of her lekku into his mouth without, and this is important, tugging on them painfully. Which is why the cockpit had only been that once.

Tonight, there are the dim sounds of the city around them, as empty as it seems, and the not too distant march of 'troopers, and the slap of flesh against flesh. He moans, and she shushes him, too aware of their precarious hiding place. Her own breath comes in stuttered panting, closer and closer to the edge. He shifts his hand from her hip to reach between her legs from the front. Sometimes this is good for her, other times she bats his hand away and does it herself.

Tonight is very good.

Kanan feels Hera's body clench tight before she shudders hard. The aura he always feels from her glows in a burst of intensity that washes over him in a good wave. A few more thrusts are all he needs. He can't prevent the groan that rips from his throat as he comes, hips jerking into her until he's spent while she comes down from her own peak enough to shush him again. He rests both hands against her to steady himself. His knees are going to be killing him tomorrow.

He senses them a moment before he feels the heat of the spotlight on the side of his face. "You there," barks a stormtrooper, and Kanan can tell he's got two friends. Hera has frozen in place.

It's not the first time someone has ever walked in on them. Kanan turns them slightly, giving his back to the 'troopers and letting Hera use his body to shield her from view for the moment it takes to yank her pants up and fasten them. Kanan tucks himself away and grabs the dark spectacle shades to cover his eyes before turning back to face the 'troopers.

"Breaking curfew, eh?" asks the first one, showing that first, he's enjoying their discomfort, and second, despite the Wanted posters everywhere, he has no idea who they are. "We'll need to see some ID."

Hera shoves Kanan's arm roughly. In a very thick Twi'lek accent, she says, "Ugh. This is what I get for not listening to my mother." She shoves out her open hand into his chest. "Fifty credits."

"What?"

"Fifty, just as I told you before we left the cantina." She shifts to an angry finger poking him instead. "Do not think you can get arrested to avoid paying."

This is not a con they've run before. Kanan falls into the usual role he plays when Hera pulls a new scam. "Sorry, sweetheart, I spent my last credit buying drinks. Guess you should ask for the money up front next time." He grins at her, leering.

She growls at him, warning him for the punch, which she pulls. Kanan makes a show as he falls back against the alley wall, rubbing his jaw for effect. The fake fight _is_ something they've pulled before.

He can hear the stormtroopers chuckling. The leader says, "Get out of here, both of you." Still laughing, the three of them move off. Kanan breathes a sigh of relief. He can Force push them if needed, but this is easier. Hera stalks away, still in character. Kanan follows her until they are well out of sight of the 'troopers.

"Fifty, huh?"

"If you try to turn this into some sort of cute inside joke later, things will go very badly for you." Her humor undercuts the threat. Before he can reply, the comm on her arm beeps. "Go ahead," Hera says, and her tone is flat as she confers with Zeb. Back to work, Kanan thinks with a sigh.

As they walk towards Zeb's position, Hera takes his hand.


End file.
